


Connections

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Goku, Sanzo settles for the lesser evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rroselavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/gifts).



> Prompt was, "Fetish," from rroselavy. Non-con is on the Homura/Sanzo part.

Sanzo moved, thrusting his hips harder against Goku’s, hands gripping the sheets on either side of the brunet’s head. The itan moaned loudly beneath him, back arching off the sheets, head thrown back to expose the column of his neck.

The monk turned his head to one side, refusing to look at his ward. Cold chain links slipped around his neck and the body behind him stopped moving as Homura forced Sanzo to focus on the smaller body beneath him.

“I want you to look at him, Konzen,” the god whispered, his damp lips moving against the shell of Sanzo’s ear. “I want you look at him while I’m inside you.” The chain around the blond’s throat tightened. “Don’t take your eyes off of him. Do you understand?”

Sanzo growled but the further tightening of the chain around his neck silenced him. He didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to fuck Goku while Homura was there, ramming his cock up the monk’s ass. Didn’t want to fuck Goku _at all_ because he believed that getting attached to anything was pointless and stupid and that he would only end up getting hurt or worse—

Beneath him, Goku gave out a strangled wail and Sanzo instantly froze, his breath catching in his throat. He would end up hurting someone. He would end up hurting Goku. His arms shook as he held himself immobile above the itan. A moan was wrenched from him against his will as Homura’s cock hit his prostate.

Hands tightened around Sanzo’s waist and Homura pressed his chest against the blond’s back. “Konzen, move,” he hissed, his hips thrusting against the monk’s as if he were demonstrating how. “Unless you want me to be the one inside your precious Son Goku.”

“Sanzo,” Goku panted. “Sanzo, it doesn’t hurt. Please, Sanzo, _move._ ”

“Shut up, stupid monkey,” he bit out, his anger evident in his voice. Anger at Hakkai and Gojyo for not being there to bail them out. Anger at Goku for looking at him like that, as if Sanzo was the only person with him in the room. Anger at Homura for being sick, evil, and _twisted_. Anger at himself for himself for not being strong enough to fight back.

Sanzo pressed his chest against Goku’s and bowed his head to capture the brunet’s mouth in a harsh kiss.

 _I’m sorry._ He slipped his tongue into Goku’s mouth, mapping the inside, while his hands buried themselves in brown locks. Sorry for not being strong enough to protect you, for not having been able to prevent this from happening.

He felt Goku stiffen beneath him and liquid fire trailed down his chest as the brunet orgasmed. Sanzo followed soon after, breathing harshly in the aftermath. He pressed his forehead against Goku’s shoulder, feeling the slap of Homura’s skin against his as the god strove to reach the same pinnacle.

The blond pressed his lips together to keep from crying out as Homura came inside him and he felt lean arms wrap around his torso. _It’s okay, Sanzo.  
_


End file.
